If I was the one
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: What if Jasper was in love with his brother's girlfriend. what if Edward wasn't everything that he showed. what if Bella realized she shared the same feelings as jasper
1. Chapter 1: If I was the one

If I was the one

Chapter 1: If I was the one

Bella and jasper's love story

(Thoughts-Italics, Lyrics- bold, talking- normal)

Jasper's p.o.v

**I see the way he treats you, I feel the tears you cry. And it makes me sad and it makes me mad. **This has been the tenth time this week that Bella came to me crying because _Edward_, I sneered, brought her down. "Bella, darling what happened?" I asked her softly. She sniffled as she looked up at me, "the usual jazzy, it's fine. He'll be normal soon." _"Big fat chance of that happening." I thought. _ Edward growled at my thoughts and I thought, "_Good, he should be pissed off." _** There's nothing I can do baby. Cause your lover is my brother. **"Bells, you gotta leave him this time. You know he won't change. Find a nice boy to settle down with. One who will treat you right." I said begging. _Someone like me. _He growled again and I thought to him, "_Suck it up virgin pansy. It's your fault she's like this… again!" _she sniffled again and said, "I know jazz, but the one guy I want is taken." He growled and I thought, "_Do that one more time asshole and I'll make sure Rosalie fools around with your car." _ He shut up. **And I guess that's where the story ends. So I've gotta try to keep it inside. You will never be, never be mine. **"Jazz, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked all of a sudden. I stiffened, "why darling?" "Because I want to know why the guy I like won't kiss me." She said. "Darling I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." I said. "Then why won't the guy I like kiss me?" she asked. "Maybe darling, he doesn't know." I said heartbreakingly. I sighed softly, so that she couldn't hear. **But if I was the one who was loving you baby, the only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was by your side, you'd never know one lonely night. **I sighed again, because I know she'd never feel the same way. "_All because of that pussy boy", I sneered. _**And if it was my arms you were running to, I'd give you love in these arms of mine. If I was, the one in your life. **I wish I was the man of her dreams instead of my brother. I wish she would feel the same way too. "Jazz, I-"she started. "Yes darling" I asked. "I- never mind" she sighed, frustrated. "Ok," I said sad. She looked at the trees and then asked, "Do you want to go to our place?" I nodded. **If I could have just one wish. I'd wish that you were mine. I'd hold you near, kiss away those tears. I'd be so good for you baby. **I carried her while I ran to our spot. It was beautiful with the waterfall near a big river and so many wild flowers growing around. "Jazz I…" she started again. I sighed and said, "Yes bells?" she sighed too and said, "I just wanted to say... never mind." I looked away. She came up behind and hugged me and whispered, "Please don't be mad at me. I just don't know how to say it." I turned around fast, "you just don't know how to say what?" She looked away from me. ** Scream I love you right out loud. Someday I pray that I'll find strength to turn and say to you,** "Jasper Whitlock, I'm in love with you" she looked down to the ground and I lifted her chin up with one finger and said as she was looking into my eyes, "About time Darling."


	2. Chapter 2: A girl Can Dream

Chapter 2: A Girl Can Dream

Bella's p.o.v

Regular- dialect

Bold- song lyrics

I began to think about the time when I met Jasper Whitlock for the first time and then the perfect song came on.

**When I was a child, the story would say somebody would sweep you off your feet someday. That's what I hoped would happen with you. More than you could know. **

Flashback to 2 years ago when she moved here.

I saw _him_, there standing by the car with his adopted family. I always stared at him, but he never noticed. _His girlfriend_ I sneered did though. And I can't believe she's with him. This reminds me, I can't believe I'm with his brother and thinking about _him_. I chuckled. Fate hates us and that sucks. **I wanted to tell you that my hearts in your hands. **He had my heart. Not Edward. Him. **I prayed for the day that I would get the chance. And just when I worked up the courage to try, much to my surprise. You had somebody else. **And then his girlfriend just had to take him away. Bitch! **Cause these feelings I had to keep to myself. ** His girlfriend smirked because she saw what I was going to do. That's right I said saw. You see Jasper and his family weren't human like me. No, they were vampires. Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice a.k.a the bitch can see the future, Edward can read minds (except for mine), Emmett has super strength, Rosalie has pigheadedness, esme has compassion, and Carlisle has blood resistant. And me? Well I am human but I figured out my power right away, I'm a shield and a sponge, meaning I have everyone else's power too. I only have their powers because I touched them. **I may never get to hold you so tight. I may never get to kiss you goodnight. I may never get to look deep in your eyes, or so it seems. ** And when I say she saw it happen, she saw the future. And he's my mate. This is why it's hard for me to be near them without wanting to rip her head off. But then again I'll settle for Edward. **I always will be wishing you were mine. I think about what could be all the time. All the happiness I could find. Baby, a girl can dream. **Edward comes up to me, "you okay love?" I shiver mentally, "yes I'm fine. Come on, we'll be late." He grabbed my hand and said, "Don't hide it; you were looking at jasper weren't you?" "No Edward I wasn't. Now let go." I growled at him. "You little slut. You want to sleep with jasper don't you? He's not gonna want a whore like you." He yelled/whispered in my face. " I said let go Edward!" I yelled. He let go shocked. And I ran into jasper's arms. "Shh, it's ok darling." He said calming me. **From the moment I wake up till the moment I fall asleep. I imagine you're not with her but instead with me. Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams. It's just a fantasy. **I cried in your arms. And he knew it was because of Edward. **Oh a girl can dream. **


End file.
